Venganza a Umbridge
by Isuki Setsei
Summary: En un bosque, dos chicas de 13, una rubia dorada de ojos color perla y una peli-negra de mechas rosas y ojos verdes. La peli-negra sentada frente a un caldero y a su al rededor libros abiertos y la rubia parada al lado de ella sudando y frío. En esta historia veremos nuevos personajes, y abra venganza a una vieja mandona que prefiero llamar mujer-sapo. Den le una oportunidad


En un bosque, dos chicas de 13, una rubia dorada de ojos color perla y una peli-negra de mechas rosas y ojos verdes. La peli-negra sentada frente a un caldero y a su al rededor libros abiertos y la rubia parada al lado de ella sudando y frotando se las manos nerviosamente:

?:-la rubia-¿estas segura?

¿:-la peli-negra- desconfiada

?: la ultima vez el castigo fue elegido por la tía Lexi

¿: te callas o ¿prefieres que lo haga mal Alex?

Alex: as lo rápido que me da mala espina Ashley

Ashley: bueno callate que me des concentras y pasa eso que dijeron nuestros papás

Alex: ¿eso del viaje en el tiempo?

Ashley: noo, el viaje a otra dimensión -le pega- claro que el viaje en el tiempo

Alex: no tenias que pegarme mal geniada

Ashley:-la ignora y agarra un libro grande, gordo y Feo- vamos a ver... aquí esta

?:¿que están haciendo?

¿: no me digan que quieren viajar

?¿?: amigas problemáticas

Ashley: ¡Odín, Andy!-mira detrás de ellos- todos-hay estaban: sus primos Odín y Andy de 15, rubios dorado de ojos negros, Drew de 15 peli-gris de ojos rubí, Shiori de 13 castaña de ojos negros, Naomi de 13 rubia opaca de ojos marrones junto con Kume su perro blanco, Hermione de 13 peli-roja fuego de ojos violeta, Ray de 13 castaño de ojos perla, Misty 12 peli-negra de ojos de ojos negros, James 11 peli-negro de ojos negros, Atem de 5 peli-negro con destellos rosas y ojos negros, Tetsu de 5 peli-azul de ojos azules- no me detendrán- tira un frasco- ¡listo!-se escucha un grito de un hombre que por casualidad estaba a cargo de toda la generación peligro, pobre-

En otro lugar:

Naomi: quitar sus manos de mi trasero

Ray: lo siento

Andy: ajden ahdnja jdbdu

Odín: ¡quiten ese pie de la boca de mi hermana!

Hermione: lo lamento

Alex: quiten se de mi espalda que no son plumas ligeras

Ashley: quiten se que de verdad no son nada de plumas ligeras-todo el mundo se para-

Atem: Nee-chan, ¿donde estamos?

Ashley: ¿Alex, Ray?

Alex: estamos en esa famosa escuela

Ray: nuestros padres están cerca-salen corriendo y entran al castillo quedando justo al frente del gran comedor-

Alex: papá y mamá están justo hay, tenemos meses que no los vemos

Ashley: solo tenemos que entrar-toca la puerta y se abre dejando cuatro mesas grandes llenas de estudiantes, pero la mesa frente a ellos tenia algunos estudiantes de cabellos singulares- ¡Papá, Mamá!-todos salen corriendo a los brazos de padres o tíos-

Umbrige: ¡exijo saber que sucede!-la generación se para y se reúnen al lado derecho de la mesa de Gryffindor-

Odín: ¿esta es la mujer-sapo mamá?

Andy: ¡parece un sapo, baka!

Alexi: si, si es niños

Alex/Ashley:-se paran al lado de la mujer-sapo a toda velocidad- ¿vale matarla Tía?

Sasuke: ¿Ashley que te e dicho?

Ashley:-se deprime- que no es el comportamiento adecuado de una Uchiha, si si ya lo se, pero ¡me crié con la generación peligro, ¿que mas quieres?!

Naruto: ¡Alexandra Uzumaki!

Alex: no lo digas que ya lo escuche, mis oídos ya no pueden mas ¿que es lo que vos no entendes? ¡me lo dice siempre mi papá, no es apropiado de la hija del gran y mejor Hokage de la historia, lo se lo se, solo que la Teme me lo pego

Ashley: ¡¿a quien crees que le dices Teme?!, ¡Dobe!

Alex: ¡Teme!

Ashley: ¡Dobe!

Alex: ¡baka- Teme!

Ashley: ¡estúpida Dobe!

Alex: ¡Callate Uchiha!

Ashley: ¡tu no me mandas Uzumaki!

Alexi: ¡a callar las dos!

Alex/Ashley:-se inclinan- lo sentimos Tía Lexi

Lexi: las perdono si hacen esto-tira un kunai con un papel en el-

Alex:-lo lee- ¡chicos tenemos trabajo que hacer!-tira el kunai a Odín-

Odín: ya vi de donde sacamos la parte malévola de nuestros planes

Harry: ¿que sucede?

Peligro Hermione: la mejor cosa del mundo

Drew:-se les acerca- Hermione tienes que hacer un trampa de arena nivel SS

Peligro Hermione: dalo por echo Drew

Shiori: ¡Hermy!-se le acerca corriendo- ¿necesitas ayuda?-con un abanico gigante en la mano-

peligro Hermione: claro prima, claro

Temari: ¡Hermione Sabaku cuidado y matas a alguien!

peligro Hermione: ¡Si tía!

Drew: ¡Alex, Ashley, Ray, Odín y Andy necesitamos sus lineas de sangre!

Odín: siganme esto sera nuestra mejor broma asta ahora-salen en un rayo de colores del gran salón-

Hermione: ¿que rayos esta sucediendo?

Temari: nada fuera de lo normal en realidad

Alexi: normal era la vida hace 15 años, todo comenzó con el nacimiento de Odín y Andrómeda Uchiha

Kiba: de paso hijos de los locos de Alexi Uzumaki e Itachi Uchiha

Itachi:-aparece de la nada- ¿la princesa Kitsune loca? Llegaste tarde

Alexi: ¡oye!

Odín:-llegan todos- listo, Hermy, Shiori -cae un tormenta de arena- A...-interrumpido por dos rayos uno negro y otro rubio que amarran a la mujer-sapo-me ganaron, bueeeno, Andy, Drew -agarran a la mujer y se la llevan ellos tres dejando al reto de la generación peligro extrañamente feliz atrás-

Ashley:-todos los ninjas de caen de la risa- esto es la mejor broma del año

Alex: es mejor que explotar la academia

Shiori: que problemáticamente divertido


End file.
